Talk:Level 1810/@comment-24693751-20160708101746
7 pages of comments????!!!!!������ I haven't read them all yet, just the ones since it was nerfed. TBH, I still found it Insanely Hard even with the nerf so can't imagine before! But I will say, I didn't find it anywhere near as hard as the last timed level. I found that one about a bizillion times harder than this(I'm talking about 1803 from the previous episode). Anyway, back to the level at hand...29 tries, 1 star (233,940 points), NBU. I played this on 3 devices as it seems I do many levels these days...my phone (Android), PC, and iPad. I read it was easier on PC and I understand why people would say that (it basically opens up all the +5s and turns them into wraps for you at the end vs mobile/iPad where only the ones you've opened yourself are turned into wraps), but anyway I personally didn't find it easier on PC. I'm not sure if it was just because I'd already been playing it for awhile by the time I got to iPad or what but I found it easiest on there. The majority of my attempts were on my mobile (around 20 of them) and I only broke 100k twice. Worst score was 21,420(I mean out of any device but it was on mobile... I got stopped by a bomb very early on). On PC I never got to 100k at all(played 5 times) and then when I switched over to iPad I got my best score (next to my winning one) of 154,800. I thought it was probably just that thing where you haven't played on a device in awhile and they give you a lucky board... But then a cpl of tries later I got 141,440 & started to feel more confident. My winning try I actually was stopped by a bomb too but luckily I'd already passed the target score. I was kinda shocked when I looked down & saw that TBH! It was only my 4th attempt on iPad. I would say the biggest thing I did differently my winning try vs other tries in general was despite my anxiety, I just forced myself to keep moving. I think that's usually the thing that allows me to pass a timed board I'm finding difficult (that & luck of course!) It's almost like a decision I make going in to the game... I can see/feel the difference in the way I'm playing & that gives me more confidence to continue on that way. One of the challenges is to keep moving but still be aware enough of the board to catch opportunities to create specials like cb's. Sometimes if I'm going too fast I see them in hindsight but this time I was able to make a couple in addition to the one the board provides. Also found wrapped/striped combos to be very helpful. I couldn't believe at first that they actually would put candy bombs in a timed level, it seemed so cruel! It took me awhile to wrap my head around the idea that the bombs were actually useful and I should be going after them for points. I still think they're evil and mean�� But hey, I guess if I was playing the nerfed version, I shouldn't complain too much! ��